RAW Takeover
by TimX7
Summary: Tekken's Heihachi unleashes his rage on Monday Night RAW. Can Evolution and Bischoff survive?


Tekken is owned by Tecmo. World Wrestling Entertainment is owned by Vince McMahon.  
  
**Title: RAW Takeover  
  
Author: GenerationX7  
  
Summary: Tekken's Heihachi unleashes his rage on Monday Night RAW.  
  
Author's Note: This is takes place sometime before Bad Blood. I forgot most of the segments and I'll have to do things my way on this. Plus I want to thank The Headcrook for coming up with the idea for this and having a dream about it.  
  
Beginning of a new era  
**  
RAW had just ended. The match between Benoit and Shawn Michaels ended with Triple H screwing HBK over. Benoit retaining. A remote was thrown HARD at the TV. Leaving a big hole in the screen. Heihachi Mishima paces in his office in anger. Vince McMahon has gotten better ratings than Heihachi's King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Plus their storylines suck, big time.  
  
Heihachi: It is my turn to show this wrestling world and this Evolution how things are done. How you make the fans happy.  
  
Yeah that's what he will do. Next Monday night on RAW Heihachi Mishama is going to make a impact. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello Mr McMahon? Oh good, I have a proposition for you. Who am I? Heihachi Mishama from the Mishima Financial Corportion." he said into the phone.  
  
RAW began and Evolution came out. Of course they make everyone boo them. Heels are like that. Triple H holds the mic up to his mouth.  
  
"You know..." he couldn't even finish the sentence he began because someone interrupted him.  
  
"YOU SUCK!" came the voice with a Japanese accent over the sound system.  
  
"How rude of whoever said that JR." Lawler said.  
  
"Who the hell said that?" was JR's reply.  
  
"WHO THE HELLS SAID THAT!" HHH yelled out. "NO ONE INTERRUPTS THE GAME! NO ONE! COME ON OUT NOW!"  
  
Heihachi's theme song(I'll come up with one later) plays over the sound system. The lights dim and Heihachi is brought into the arena by a lift on the stage.  
  
"By God King! That's Heihachi Mishima! The founder of the King of the Iron Fists Tournament!"  
  
"I don't like this JR. GET OUT OF THERE EVOLUTION!" Lawler screamed.  
  
Heihachi walked down to the ring as the fans gave him a standing ovation. They can't believe that Heihachi is in the WWE. He is one of the most greatest martial artists of all time. Evolution seems unimpressed by this old man. They think he can't do much harm to them. Of course they're wrong.  
  
Heihachi stood face to face with HHH. Heihachi wasn't scared one bit.  
  
"Listen old man." HHH said to Heihachi's face. "I don't know where you came from, but you don't ever tell me that I suck. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever you say loser!" Heihachi replied. This was not the answer HHH wanted. So him and the rest of Evolution ganged up on Heihachi. In a few seconds Evolution went flying to the four corners of the ring. Then Randy charged Heihachi, only to get laid out on the mat from a few punches and kicks from Heihachi. Ric was the next to fall to Heihachi's devastating moves. Then came HHH and finally Batista. Heihachi went into one of his victory stances. Satisfied with his work.  
  
"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Eric Bischoff came out with mic in hand. He stayed on the stage. "You have a lot of guts coming into my arena and doing that to my superstars. Now I would have security escort you out, but I rather have Kane come out here and beat the living hell out of you. Before security drags your mangled body out of here."  
  
Fire explodes, Kane's music plays and Kane walks out. Determined to hurt Heihachi. Kane climbs into the ring and the two have a staring contest. Kane strikes first but his punch is blocked and Heihachi does the same thing he did to Evolution to Kane. Heihachi was unimpressed by this. As five RAW heels were laying in the ring unconscious.  
  
Bischoff was now scared and he ran for it. As five more RAW superstars run out to face the martial arts master. They all suffer the same fate as the previous five.  
  
"BY GOD! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT! HEIHACHI JUST LEVELED TEN SUPERSTARS!"  
  
"THIS IS A OUTRAGE! HOW WILL ERIC BISCHOFF HANDLE HEIHACHI!?"  
  
---  
  
Later on RAW, Bischoff was in his office fuming over what Heihachi did to those ten wrestlers.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Bischoff fumed. "IS THERE ANYWAY TO BEAT HEIHACHI!?"  
  
A pretty beat up HHH walks in.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I wanted to see you." Bischoff replied. "I hope you have a plan to get rid of that damn Heihachi."  
  
"I have a plan. I'll get to it right away."  
  
"Alright." Bischoff seemed relieved.  
  
---  
  
Evolution walked out to the ring as HHH held a mic in one hand and a briefcase in the other. The rest of Evolution was patched up after they're encounter with Heihachi.  
  
"You know Heihachi, I underestimated you, but it won't happen again. I know some of the superstars backstage saw what he did earlier. They must have got a big kick out of it. Well I for one didn't see any humor in what Heihachi did. Now I have a deal for anyone who wants to make some money."  
  
He hands the briefcase to Randy and Ric to hold it, while he opened it. Inside was a lot of money.  
  
"Two hundred thousand dollars for the man or woman that brings me Heihachi on a strecher." HHH said but was interrupted by Heihachi again. Heihachi walks out to the ring to confront HHH.  
  
"Maybe he's coming out so HHH won't waste his money." King said.  
  
"I think he's coming out here to beat up Evolution again."  
  
"You know HHH. You have no idea who you are messing with. I'm Heihaci Mishima, the founder of the King of the Iron Fists tournments and CEO of the Mishima Financial Corporation. I have more money than you. I could put a bigger bounty on you heads. While you offer two hundred thousand dollars? I hearby put a million dollar bounty. Two hundred thousand on Batista, two hundred thousand on Randy Orton, two hundred thousand on Ric Flair, four hundred thousand on HHH and finally ten hundred thousand on Eric Bischoff."  
  
"WHAT!?" came JR's response.  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE HHH!" King said.  
  
"And I'm putting the bounties on your heads. RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Evolution ran out of the ring and backstage. They were getting the hell out of there. They get backstage and were nearing Bischoff's office when...  
  
"GET THEM!"  
  
Every single RAW superstar tackled Evolution and began to beat the crap out of them. Evolution got out of the wrestler pile by crawling through a small gap. Lita noticed that Evolution got away.  
  
"THERE THEY GO!" She said pointing. They all followed her. Evolution got to Bischoff's office and saw Coach dragging Bischoff out of his office by his feet. Well he was holding on to one feet.  
  
"I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM!" Coach exclaimed. Since he wasn't holding on to Bischoff's second ankle. Bischoff kicked Coach in his crotch. Coach let go of Bischoff and all five made it to Evolution's limo. There they thought they were safe.  
  
"Hey driver, get us the hell out of here." HHH ordered.  
  
"Sorry no can do. because we're going for a ride." The driver revealed himself and it was Jin Kazama. He smiles as he drives off. With Evolution and Bischoff in the back.  
  
"BY GOD THAT WAS JIN KAZAMA!" JR exclaimed. "WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH EVOLUTION AND ERIC BISCHOFF!?"  
  
---  
  
I hope you all like this. Please leave a nice review. I'm just going to concentrate on Heihaci's fight with Bischoff and Evolution. What will HHH do in response to this? Find out next chapter. 


End file.
